Gideon Charles gleeful
Larry (also known as Spongebob SquarePants) is the mother/father of Gideon Gleefully. Married to Zim, he works at Nickelodeon Stupidos (2019 Version), but unlike his workaholic wife, he still manages to get in time with his daughter, to whom he usually refers as "Asscake", "Dick", "Look at my Dab", "Asshole", "Ass (hole)", etc. Though he is sometimes driven up the ass by Gideon's greedy, bratty Bitchy behavior, he still loves and has a Crush on her just the same (GaY), and sometimes is hesitant to punish her ass if she does some shit wrong. When he does rape her, however, he usually is Rapeing her but does hit and spank her. He is also the oldest gay to ZIMMY and Pickley, and often shares a Shitty rivalry with his gayer brother Zim. The gays can often be seen fighting with each other about who’s Gayer, most notably in The Larry’s Mom’s Mansion Movie, when Larry was bickering on how gay Zim's Dick-building career is. Almost any time a celebration or get-together is going on involving Zim and his family, Larry is usually involved, often bringing over Gideon with him. His year of birth is May 1st 1999. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Another thing about Larry is that he grew up as a gay child. When he was just born, his cock was five feet long. It grew much bigger every second when he was very young. Larry liked to masturbate to The Wiggles, SpongeBob and Dragon Tales. His dick got very hard, and much longer. When Larry was the age of five years old, he started his first day of school, with a twenty mile long cock hiding in his pants. He always fucked the kids in the classroom, and splooged on the teacher, and he's destroyed some school propety with his large cock. Things were getting out of control. Larry fucked about 5,000 kids at his school and the kids got all horny and fucked everything in the school, and then they cummed all over eachother and made a swimming pool in their school of cum. When Larry was 10 years old, he liked to poop on his dad (who is now called ZIMMY) all day. In fact, Larry skipped lots of school because he wanted to stick dildos up his ass and poop on his ZIMMY all day. When Larry was 11, he got this own computer with the Internet installed. Larry jacked off to Wiggles hentai and Arthur scat porn. He couldn't stop. He couldn't go to sleep for almost a whole week, just sitting there, jacking off to the pornographic Wiggles images on his computer. He couldn't stop! He started getting erections all the time from SpongeBob and Barney, so Larry visited the gay bar twice a day to strip for gay old men, and Larry received lots of money to buy dildos to stick up his ass all day. Larry was a gay stripper for twenty years. When Larry was about thirty-five, he was married with Zim. Larry wanted to be married with a Gay, but Larry was tired of men for that period. But then Larry decided to fuck men instead of women, so he raped men every night when Zim is sleeping. Larry does not want Zim to know he rapes men at nighttime. Sometimes Larry raped Gideon in the ass all day, he said it was oodles of fun, so he did it all the time. Larry entered himself in the Boner Baseball League, and won every boner baseball game. He won the championship of the Boner Baseball League every year. Larry was sent to Barney's Penis World to play the worldwide Boner Baseball Superbowl! He did successful in this superbowl, and he even performed in the halftime show by doing magic tricks with his dick. Gideon is a fagot who got 2000000000000 Robux for hackin Roblox, and is one of Larry and zim kids and loves his/hers mothers/fathers so much she/he try’s to hit on them he/she is super dumb and he/she got this way when she/he watched spongebob with her/his mother‘s/father‘s and now he/she is both genders along with her/his mother‘s/father‘s and all other bad characters he/she loves pink he/she is fat as fuck and super gay and like‘s boy‘s and girl’s and because gideon is a he/she Gideon is gay gideon is a asshole and does not cure of he/she hurts someone or hurts there feels in fact he/she enjoy’s seening people in pain he/she is just like her/his parents a huge asshole who does not give a damn about anyone but her/his self and spongebob he/she wets the bed all the time and shits the bed and her/his pants You can find Gideon gallery here. Category:Gays Category:Males/females Category:(STEPS ON A LEGO BRICK) FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! Category:Fatfucks Category:People who piss the bed Category:Shit heads Category:Pissants Category:Pink shit Category:Crack heads Category:Fuck faces Category:Fatass’s Category:The �� Category:����‍♀️ Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:������������������������������������ Category:MY ASSHOLE HURTS MOM!!! Category:LOOK AT MY DAB!! Category:DABBING ON THOSE HATERS Category:Shut the fuck up cyled Category:People who likes there ass’s online Category:My spongydick ass Category:Template documentation Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Hatnote templates with errors Category:Images Category:Asshole Category:My ass is better then your ass bitch Category:Lier Category:Because your a ass Gideon Category:Daphne’s ass Category:Templates/Quote Category:Shit in soup Category:CAN I GET A FUCK YOU!! Category:Honestly you suck dick Gideon Category:Gideon my baby I like my baby ❤️ Category:People who eat humans Category:Gideon YOUR DICK IS OUT OF YOUR PANTS Category:Characters who killed them selfs over Dumbass Reasons Category:Gideons crush’s Category:Larrys girl/boy friends Category:Characters larry loves alot Category:CHARACTERS THAT JACK FENTON RAPED Category:FATASSES THOUGH OUT THE YEARS Category:FAT GUYS WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:FAT WOMEN WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:FATASS HOGS Category:PEOPLE WHO EAT ALOT AND ARE FATASSES Category:Larrys shit Category:Characters that used larrys bed for a toilet Category:People Larry had sex with Category:Males/Females Category:Characters that are in dumpsters and raped with there clothing stoaln and cake all over them Category:Larry and zim’s kids Category:Rapped Characters Category:UGLY ASS CHARACTERS Category:Characters who hate Gideon gleeful and kick him in his dick and ass for hating him Category:MY SISTER GIDEON SAYED SPONGEBOB IS FOR BABYS AND I THORW HER ASS OUT MY BEDROOM WINDOW Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Boobs Category:But as Soon as His Favorite Show (Spongebob SquarePants) Ended He Killed Himself and Joined Larry & Friends In Hell :)